1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milking apparatus, i.e. an apparatus for removing milk from a teat of an animal. It also relates to a method of use of such an apparatus.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In a conventional milking apparatus, a cylindrical liner of resilient material is housed within an outer body, and the liner is tensioned along the axis of the cylinder. The teat of the animal is then inserted through an opening in the body into the cylindrical liner, and then suction is applied to another opening in the body, at the other end of the cylindrical liner to that in which the teat is inserted, to create a partial vacuum. This causes the liner to contract around the teat, and so causes milk to be expressed from the teat. Because of the suction, the liner closes on the teat, so providing relief from the suction. Such milking apparatuses have been known for around 100 years, and although many modifications to the basic arrangement have been suggested, such as the application of an over pressure around the liner, as well as suction, the basic arrangement has stayed the same. Thus, the basic liner arrangement disclosed in e.g. GB270316, published in 1927, are not dissimilar from e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,624 published in 2002.